A day in the life of a icecream addict
by emoHippy1
Summary: Have A look into Kaito's life of awsomness and stupidity
1. part 1 kaito drinks stuff

authors note:

Sorry if it offends anybody. And if you have any complaints or ideas that you want me to use I will gladly fix or add it. Thanks for reading and just remember to review

* * *

**It was a nice dark day in the Vocaloid house and only one person was awake at this late hour , Kaito. You see a few hours before, he was introduced to energy syrup by the Kagamine twins and he still hasn't worn all the energy out. Now let's look back and see just what type of damage he did in the last 4.6 hours**

**Hour : 7:52 pm nine minutes before he drinks the energy syrup **

**"Come on baka just drink it already" Rin said**

**"Do it do it do it" Len repeated**

**Kaito stared at the tiny bottle studying the label " what's in it for me " he questioned **

**" nothing just a carton of your favorite ice cream" Rin said**

**At that Kaito looked up at Rin his eyes gleaming " Are you two serious?" **

**"When have I ever lied to you Kaito" she said **

**" Rin didn't you lie to hi-" Len never finished his sentence for Rin put a banana in his mouth . Kaito raised an eyebrow . **

**"I guess I can just try it" and with that Kaito grabbed the syrup and chugged it down successfully only choking once in the process.**

**Time 8:01**

**"How was it Kaito? "Len asked **

**"Not as bad as I thought" Kaito answered " now where's that ice cream?" **

**Rin handed him a rather large container of ice cream flavored ice cream.**

**" YAY!" Kaito yelled. **

**He then started dancing like a weirdo and twerking , followed by the Charleston and some line dancing. Which made Len's eyes bleed and Rin to collapse on the floor.**

**"I think the energy drink started to set in " Len remarked**

**So Len then took Rin to his room (aka where the magic happens) which was hard with his eyes bleeding and dripping on Rin's still body making it seem like he killed her ...or something.**

**By the time Kaito finished dancing he had yet to realize the twins had left . But when he did he went to bother somebody very very very unlucky ...Neru.**

**Time: 9:04**

**Neru was in her room alone texting her bff Haku when, Kaito came cartwheeling into her small room. Which was a bad idea because he didn't land very well and ended up falling on top of Neru crushing her and breaking her phone.**

**"Ahhhhhh! Omg gt off over me u oaf!" Neru yelled**

**"Ok " said Kaito as he jumped off of her successful falling on his face.**

**"OMG R U O.K" Neru cried out**

**"Yah I'm fi-"**

**"IM NOT asking U U Bastrd" Neru yelled while cuddling her broken phone against her face. "Tell me who did this to you baby " she told her phone.**

**While she did this Kaito loudly crawled away knocking over a dresser and a speaker system, oh and he also broke a few perfume bottles and stuff. When he got out he moonwalked over to Gakupo's large purple room full of dangerous weapons and samuri swords...**

* * *

A.n : oh god what's he going to do next? Hahaha so how was it ? Good ? Bad? Total crap ?

Remember if you have any suggestions just put it in a review or pm me and I'll try my best to include it and give u a shout out . and thanks for reading and stuffs


	2. part 2 kaito goes crazy

A.N : hola sorry for not updating quicker but my computer is really really slow and I'm in school and have several extra curricular activities and stuff . But no need to worry I am here now with another installment of the story .

* * *

**time 9:20**

**Kaito had made it to Gakupo's room and just barged into the room which would have been rude but Kaito doesn't follow rules when he's hyper. Anyways Gakupo was just sitting on his satin covered memory foam bed with his computer on his lap crying over Luka's rejection (this happened to be like the 99th time but who's counting) . Kaito being over hyper currently said " did Luka reject you again! Oh mi goood I needa tell neru lemme text her! "**

**"Why would you bring that up!" Gakupo cried out while wiping his tears away with a eggplant.**

**Kaito being really stupid yelled "LETS STEAL HER DIARY!"**

**Gakupo also being stupid agreed , so they jumped out of the two story window and looked through the windows of the Vocaloid house looking for Lukas room.**

**"Gakupo look I found where Miku has her one direction alter." Upon closer inspection "HEYYYYYY THATS MY HARRY POSTER!" So he ditched Gakupo and crawled into Miku's shrine of boy bands.**

**(Here's what happened to Gakupo just if you wanted to know. You can just skip over if you want.)**

_**Gakupo still thinking Kaito was with him found Luka's room and climbed into it. He gazed in awe for Luka had a giant...wait for it...FISH MURAL in her room! Gakupo was a bit of a wuss so he screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHhhHHhHHhHHhHhHhHhHHhHHhHHHHHhHH hHHHhHHHhHHHHHhHHHhHHhHHHhHH SHARK! LUKA HELP MY LOVE!" So Luka ran to her room to find Gakupo in her closet smelling her clothes and crying for his eggplant. Seeing Gakupo's soft side she kissed him and stuff.**_

_**(Now back to Kaito)**_

**_Kaito stood there in the middle of the shrine room looking at all the boy bands _on posters. Then ,he found an mp3 player on the floor charging . He turned it on and started dancing to that Justin Timberlake song . He put his arms out and did the macarena then the monster mash dance then gangnam dancing. By the time he finished the posters and the wall melted off due to body heat. He was very unlucky because the room that the melted wall sperated him from was Len's room.**

**9:58**

**Kaito turned around and saw the back of Len's headboard , so he peered over and saw Len and the still covered in blood Rin cuddling in their sleep. So being the savior he was picked up Rin to save her from her twin slash possible lover slash possible murderer. When , he picked her up though Kaito woke up Len Len the sleepy shota . **

**" Kaito what the hell are you doing to Rin!?" Len yelled which woke up Rin who saw the blood on her shirt which made her yell which made Gumi run into the room with Neru to find gossip.**

**Then Rin yelled out " AHHH Kaito stabbed me !" That's when Len got all over protective and pull Rin out of Kaito's arms .**

**"Len I swear it wasn't me...YOU DONE IT!" Kaito exclaimed which cued the gasps of Gumi and neru who were taking pictures for their vlog . Len then got angry and that's when things got interesting...**

**" I CHALLENGE YOU TO A ...DANCE OFF!"**

* * *

Lol what's gonna happen ? Who is going to with who is going to lose ? Does neru have a good vlog.? What are gakupo and Luka doing? Where is miku? What am I doing?

Thanks for reading and remember to review.


End file.
